


Karmagisa Oneshots

by VacantCanadian



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Verse, Ratings may change, Smut, dont know what else to tag, gay ass dorks, gay lil babies, ooc kinda, rESPECT MY S O N, stupid dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacantCanadian/pseuds/VacantCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>points to title (again)</p><p>similar to my USUK oneshots </p><p>Ratings are subject to change, I update when I feel like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School Dance (i dONT KNOW)

Nagisa blinked lazily at the scenery before him. The lights in the school gymnasium were dim, with the exception of a slowly spinning disco ball casting pinkish rays on the wooden floor. Most of the kids were on the dance floor, twirling and jumping in time to the beats coming from the overhead speakers. The bluenette scanned the dance floor for any sight of his friends, but the only person he could spot was Kayano, who had thrown herself into a circle of other giggling girls. The small teen sighed and ambled over to a line of chairs of one of the walls, resigning himself to watching the action play out. The only reason he was there was because people tended to ask questions if you didn't attend any of the school's social events. Well, that and a small hope...  _ no _ , he told himself.  _ It's not going to happen. Stop thinking about it.  _

The twin-tailed boy rested his head on his arm, in a state of boredom. He'd go find Sugino once everyone calmed down a bit. Suddenly, he felt someone's presence beside him. He looked up and immediately froze, shocked.

"You look like you're having a ball."

Karma Akabane was sitting right next to him.

Nagisa had been rather good friends with the redheaded boy a few years back. They had gotten along well; Although Karma was a bit of a rebel, he was a loyal companion. They most likely would have remained close if the bluenette hadn't realized that he wanted to be a bit more than friends with Akabane. Impossibly embarrassed about his crush, he had slowly backed away from the ginger until they rarely ever talked. But Karma was infamous for almost never showing up to dances or sporting events, so the smaller boy had thought he was safe from the flustered feeling that overcame him every time he looked into those dazzling mercury eyes. But fate had never been particularly kind to the blue-haired teen. 

"Want a drink?" The taller boy proffered, extending a polo cup to the other. After a moment of stunned silence, Nagisa stuttered out, "U-um, y-yeah," taking the cup nervously.  _ He's acting like I never even stopped talking to him- what is this?  _

"What are you doing here?" The bluenette blurted out, unable to contain his surprise. 

"Actually, I came to see if I could find you-" Karma smirked. "Looks like I succeeded." 

"M-m-e?" The twin-tailed boy spluttered, practically shouting. He felt his cheeks heating up madly. 

_ Smooth move. Way to hide your emotions there.  _

"Are you that surprised?" The ginger laughed. "Yeah, you. And since you don't look particularly busy-" The taller boy extended his hand, eyes shining mischievously. "Mind if I take you away for a little bit." 

Nagisa's heart felt like a caged animal trying desperatley to escape the prison that was his chest as he slowly placed his hand in Karma's, and let himself be whisked away by that sly creature that captivated him so. 

⚫️〰⚫️〰⚫️〰⚫️〰⚫️〰⚫️〰⚫️〰⚫️〰⚫️〰⚫️〰⚫️〰⚫️〰⚫️

After a half hour of hurried walking, The two teens reached a shabby building on the edge of town that was filled to the bursting point with loud music and hormones. 

"Are you sure we didn't just go in a circle?" Nagisa couldn't help but ask, and he felt a warmth spread through him at Karma's bubbly laugh. 

"No, but I didn't come here to dance anyway." The redhead flashed his trademark grin at the smaller boy, who felt his heart flutter in reply. The taller teen grabbed his frend's hand and excitedly pulled him through a crowd of people to the beginning of a flight of stairs. Together they climbed until they reached the roof of the building.  

"It's beautiful," Nagisa whispered to himself as he gazed at the outline of the city. Lights blinked in and out of buildings, and the stars twinkled overhead. 

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to bring you up here," Karma admitted, sitting and patting the ground next to him. Nagisa cautiously sat next to him and crossed his legs."So...Why did you want to take me out here? What was the point?"

"I wanted to talk to you," The ginger stated.

"About what?" 

"Us."

Nagisa felt himself go red. "W-what?" Karma looked over at the twin-tailed boy, his eyes exposing a bit of sadness.

"...I miss when we hung out. Why'd you stop talking to me?" 

Those words brought everything rushing back, and the bluenette felt all the emotions of the past months crash over him like a tidal wave- the helplessness, the sadness, the pain. He quickly turned away from the taller boy, feeling like he might cry. 

"Nagisa!" the smaller boy felt a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?Are you mad at me or something?" 

"N-no! I just- I, it's like-" He couldn't bring himself to say the words. Karma swung Nagisa around to face him and stared into him, dead serious. 

"Please tell me why you're doing this. I don't understand and I don't want things to be like this." The ginger leaned in closer and the bluenette's breath hitched. 

"I can't... You'll hate me," The smaller boy whispered under his breath, too scared and embarrassed to look his crush in the eye. Karma's stern glare softened to a look of melancholy. 

"Nagisa...I could never hate you," he breathed. The redhead turned the twin-tailed boy's face to his own and gently pressed their lips together.

A mass of raw emotion exploded in Nagisa's chest and made his head buzz. The feelings of Karma's lips on his had his stomach doing flips, yet it only made him crave more, and without thinking, he closed his eyes and hungrily kissed back. The other teen responded with equal enthusiasm, and soon what had been a simple, chaste kiss had turned into a passionate battle for dominance, both boys entirely lost in each other. Finally, Nagisa found the strength to pull away, and he uttered the first of many questions on his mind: "You're gay?" 

Karma laughed happily. "No, I just thought you were a girl." That remark earned him a harsh shove. The taller boy chuckled again. "This is the Nagisa I know: Sweet, but never afraid to protest when he thinks something's wrong." Pulling the bluenette close to his chest and wrapping his arms around him, he sighed. "This is the Nagisa I love." 

Hearing that word sent tears welling up in the smaller boy's eyes again, but this time they were happy tears. He grasped his newly-acquainted lover tightly and whispered, "I love you, too." 

And they spent the rest of the evening in each other's embrace, holding on to the start of something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
>  
> 
> *wipes tears and inhales softly*
> 
>  
> 
> "...I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing."
> 
>  
> 
> So, my first Karugisa fic (It may be the last if there's no support, however)! Honestly, though, I feel like I wrote them SO OOC. I haven't actually finished the show yet, so I just did an AU where Class E-3 isn't a thing and went off what I knew, and bOY DID THAT WELL-this is just USUK with different names and appearances aaAAAAA
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
> *ahem*
> 
>  
> 
> Well, I tried my best. Haven't been taking a lot of time to write lately because I'm acquainting myself with some new online communities, and also I'm vERY lazy. If you've never read any of my fanfics before, allow me to introduce myself! I'm VacantCanadian, and I am yaoi trash! Fml! Hope you enjoyed reading my garbage ;w; Make sure to leave a kudos or a nice comment if you'd like me to continue writing Karugisa/Karmagisa/wHATEVER YOU CALL IT oneshots, or leave a suggestion! ilysm!
> 
>  
> 
> Signing Off, 
> 
>  
> 
> @VacantCanadian


	2. Bullying >:0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad chaper titles

How did word get out so quickly?

It had only been a few weeks, were they really so obvious? Were the sly, knowing  
glances in class, the ones they thought were private, really visible to all? Or was it the brushing of hands and shy smiles between classes that had given them away? Was it possible that they had been seen after school exchanging chaste kisses behind the gym? Oh well, it didn't matter. Everyone knew. And the judgmental glares and rude words would have been bad enough on their own, but it got worse within a week. Things always got worse for Nagisa and Karma.

X

"Hey, faggot!" The bluenette winced at the crude name and stopped dead in his tracks. Before he could utter a response, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, and he was roughly pulled back into his attacker. "Running off to go make out with your little boyfriend?" He was roughly slammed into a brick wall, and the twin-tailed boy gasped for air as the boy assaulting him pinned him to the wall while his two friends snickered. One of them spoke.

"He looks so much like a chick, probably had no other options than to hook up with a dude." The bully restraining Nagisa laughed cruelly. "Hey, how about we take out these lil' pigtails  
of yours and give your man a call so he can come see your pure, feminine beauty." He cackled as the bluenette struggled wildly against his stronger opponent's constraints. The smaller boy's attacker quickly shoved his forearm against his victim's ribcage, knocking the wind out of the blue-eyed boy as he took his now-freed arm and quickly pulled out both of Nagisa's pigtails with two sharp yanks. Long, blue hair fell to the victimized boy's shoulders as he squirmed helplessly.

"Oh, you look gorgeous. Can't let Akabane miss out on this, now can we?" The bully snarled as he rummaged around in the bluenette's backpack until he found a cellphone. "Now where is loverboy's number? Should I look for little hearts?"

  
"...D-Don't..." Nagisa choked out. His attacked smirked. "Or what? What are you gonna do about it?" The long-haired boy cried out in pain as he was given a back-handed smack to the face. He bit back tears as he heard his phone dialing a number.

"...Nagisa?" A familiar voice spoke. The smaller boy felt the blood drain from his face.

"Yo, Karma, I got your cocksucking boyfriend with me right now," He videoed his victim's fragile, damaged face for the redhead to see. "And if you don''t his pretty little face ruined, you might wanna come to the back of the school."

"Karma, don't-"

"Prepare to get your ass kicked."

The line went dead.

The bully roared with laughter. "Did he not see you two in the back?" He called to his friends.

X

Tears began to roll from cerulean eyes as Nagisa clutched his lover's shoulders tightly. The two boys were both covered in bruises, welts, and blood. Karma returned the embrace, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, crying softly into each other's ears as they let the pain of the past few months wash over them. It hurt so much to be abandoned by all the friends they had known. All they had now was each other.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt," Karma whispered, running his hands through his lover's blue hair. "It's all my fault this is happening. I'm the one who started all this."

"No, no, nothing's your fault Karma." Nagisa cooed as he rubbed soothing circles on the back of the readhead's neck.

"No, I...I-" The taller boy pulled his face off of his boyfriend's shoulder so he could look him in the eyes. "I dragged you into this, I wanted to be with you, and now you're the one who's paying for it, you're suffering because of what I wanted, b-but I never wanted you to get hurt-!" Sobs racked Karma's body as he put his forehead to the bluenette's. The smaller boy hated the sight of tears leaking from those mercury eyes more than anything else.

"Karma, this is what we both wanted. To be with each other. All of this..." He laced his fingers into his lover's and placed a tender kiss on his chapped lips. "...It's worth it. To be able to love you. And I have to watch you get hurt trying to help me, do you think that's any easier than what you have to go through?"

The redhead's only reply was a quiet sigh. "I just wish...I just wish we could leave. Escape this town and go somewhere..."

"Kinder?"

"Yeah. Seek out friendlier skies, you and me." The taller blonde offered a watery smirk before kissing his boyfriend. This kiss was longer and a bit more passionate than the last,  
but it still ended quickly. "Man...what are we even gonna do when we graduate?"

Nagisa giggled despite himself. "You're gonna go be a bureaucrat, like you always say."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna...sit on my ass all day and let you take care of me."

Karma shoved him playfully, laughing. "You wish! What are you, some kind of gold digger?"

The bluenette rolled his eyes. "Yep, you got me. I'm only into you for the pampering. That's totally why I've literally decided to trudge through hell with you."

Karma's smile faded. "If it's that bad, we could always just...stop. Pretend it was all fake or something."

"You literally just described the only thing that's worse than what we are currently doing." The smaller boy deadpanned. "Besides, they'd never believe us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You're so madly in love with me, you'd never be able to fake not caring about me well enough."

Now it was Karma's turn to get shoved. "Yeah, whatever."

The taller boy just smirked. "You know you love me."

Nagisa sighed and gave in, melting into his boyfriend's arms. "Yeah. I do."

"My parents are out of town if you just wanna stay over at my house."

"Hmm, okay, but where would I sleep?"

"With me, duh. No homo."

"..."

They both burst into spontaneous laughter.

  
_How can being in love be so shitty and so amazing at the same time?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: bOI it is two thirty in the morning why must I write my best fics at this time please kill me. So, after all the ~AMAZING~ support y'all gave me, I decided that Karmagisa Oneshots will become a multichapter fic! And a poorly written one at that, because wOW this feels out of character. Little known fact about me: I can't dialogue for shit. This is probably because I lack social skills. Slay me. I was kind of waiting for a reaction to my new USUK chapter before I posted a new KarmaGisa chapter (I'm gonna alternate between fics: USUK update, Karmagisa update, USUK update, etc), but it doesn't look like anyone really gave a fuck...I guess it was bad. Oh well. Live and learn. Anyways, this was actually gonna be really sad. Then I realized I can't write really sad. So I gave it a lil happy ending, which was hopefully nice compared to these boys committing a double suicide (yes that was my original plan) (yes im aware that i need help). If you like this fic, please leave a nice comment or a kudos! (Or if you have a oneshot idea, I'd love to hear it!) Thank you for reading my garbage! I really do appreciate it! Love y'all!
> 
> Signing Off,
> 
> @VacantCanadian
> 
> (hope I can upload this soon)


	3. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story I'm working on rn is really overdue and i feel bad so here's this my dudes

Eyes an enapturing pale blue and a mind like a steep trap  
He is a predator that feigns as the prey  
His eyes glitter like gems in one moment  
The next they cloud with bloodlust  
He is my precious mystery  
No part of him definite, one cannot pin him down  
Neither his gender nor personality  
His gaze is liquid nitrogren  
His touch is pnemonia  
His kiss is frostbite  
My fire is rendered and stoked by him.  
The elusive snake charmer has me under his spell  
I am frozen by him.

xXx

His glare is molten gold that scalds through me  
His sly nature leaves all who confront him bewildered  
His rage comes boiling out of him, he erupts and leaves chaos in his wake  
His passion knows no bounds, nor does his earnesty  
I hide away in the face of danger, like the coward I am  
He fights, but though his blood boils over   
His cunning never leaves him  
He is beautiful discord, he entrences me with flame whenever I am in his presence  
His dominance takes over and I am consumed by him  
His gaze is bubbling magma  
His touch is heatstroke  
His kiss is a blistering burn that chars the skin  
My cold nature is warmed by him  
The boy like a pheonix has entrenched me in his flames  
I melt for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fucking kills myself


	4. First Date (Omegaverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek my dude,, I FINISHED IT THO :DDDD

The omega’s tail swished nervously behind him as he balled his hands into fist and relaxed them. He looked up to the street sign for the millionth time to make sure he had the meeting place correct.

“Dublin Avenue,” he recited to himself, now digging his phone out of his pocket and checking the time. 2:08 pm. He put it back.

“Aaaany minute now,” Nagisa told himself, now fidgeting with the sleeves of his cardigan as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. His ears perked up as he heard a voice call out to him.

“Hey, Nagisa!” he turned to see Karma Akabane walking toward him, waving. The bluenette beamed, happy to finally see his alpha friend.

“I almost thought you weren’t coming!” The smaller boy shouted back as his redheaded friend broke into a run to get to him.

“Sorry, I got held up. Family stuff, y’know.” Karma apologized, shrugging a he came to a halt next to the omega. I one swift motion, he pulled Nagisa into a tight. After a moment’s hesitation, the bluenette returned the embrace, letting his head rest on the taller boy’s shoulder. He had to resist the strong temptation to purr happily. Eventually, the two separated. The alpha smiled cheerfully.

“You ready to go?” The redhead asked, extending his hand. His mercury eyes sparkled, and the bluenette could see his tail swishing excitedly. The aroma of happiness radiated from him. Grinning, Nagisa took his date’s hand, and they began to amble down the street.

X

After a cheerful half-hour of small talk, the two boys arrived at their destination: The movie theater.

“Are you excited?” Nagisa giggled as he watched the his date closely examine the poster of the movie they were about to go see-an action film that both boys had been anticipating the release of for months.

“Of course I am!” Karma yelped almost defensively, turning away from the poster, then back. A somewhat dreamy look glazed his eyes. “...I can’t believe it’s finally out...Are you not excited?!” The redhead barked, his alpha instincts shining in his eyes.

His smaller omega friend flinched in surprise. “Well, yeah!” He replied, laughing again.

The taller boy grinned in an almost sly way. “Alright then, let’s go get our tickets.” He announced, stepping away from the poster and fishing his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. “I’ll pay for us both.” He said absentmindedly as he started to amble towards the ticket booth.

The bluenette grabbed his arm quickly. “Oh, no, Karma! You don’t need to do that for me. I brought my own money-”

The taller boy wrenched his arm out of his date’s grasp. “No, I’ve got it. It’s fine.”

“No, really Karma, I can’t let you! I-” Nagisa’s train of thought came to a shuddering halt as a pale finger that was not his own pushed against his lips, silencing him. The alpha pulled his finger away as he brought his face closer than necessary to his date’s, who was trying to keep his breathing steady, and smiled. “Shhh,” Karma whispered, and before the bluenette could utter a word, the redhead pushed their lips together quickly in a short, chaste kiss. Nagisa felt himself flush lightly at the sensation. “Just let me pay.”

The smaller blinked a few times before muttering in a spacey manner, “o-okay.”

“Great!” The taller boy beamed, his tantalizing golden eyes sparkling in a way that reminded Nagisa slightly of a fox. He grabbed the omega’s hand for the second time that day, and pulled him to the ticket booth.

X

Karma’s date lazily pulled another mouthful of popcorn into his mouth, totally engrossed in the movie. The action in the current scene was enrapturing, the actors moved with great speed as they attacked swiftly and smoothly. The battle seemed lost for the protagonist and his allies, until suddenly a lone, shadowed figure dropped from a rooftop.

“Love Interest,” Nagisa said absentmindedly, rolling his eyes as he licked the butter from his fingers. The scene brightened to reveal that the stranger was a beautiful female warrior clad in very revealing battle clothes. She pun her knives and batted her mascara-laden eyes at the audience.

“Told you.”

Karma laughed quietly at the omega’s satirical comment and stared at the screen for a moment, as if in thought. “She reminds me of you.”

The bluenette turned towards his date curiously. “Are you insulting me, Karma?” He inquired.

Karma chuckled again, louder this time. “Oh, no no no!” He giggled again, gazing casually at the screen. “It’s just… the skill in her movements, the grace with which she handles her weapons, the determination that sets in her eyes when she fights…” The alpha had shifted his gaze towards the smaller boy, who felt his face heating up rapidly. “The only difference is that you’re real, and much more beautiful.”

Before Nagisa could utter a word, Karma pressed their lips into what would be the two boys’ first kiss together. The bluenette stiffened completely, his head was spinning and he didn’t know what to think. His date’s strong, alpha scent, which was filled with passion, filled his nostrils, and he felt himself breathing in the odor greedily. No doubt his scent was any milder, and the redhead seemed to be hungrily inhaling the smaller boy’s smell as well. Summoning up his courage, the omega began to return the kiss, slowly at first, then fast and sloppily as the embrace became more heated. Nagisa felt a tongue pressing at his swollen lips and needily opened his mouth, no longer focusing on anything or anyone around him. He needed more. He needed more of Karma.

The two boys began to explore each other’s mouths lustfully, occasionally clashing tongues and fighting for dominance (Karma had never met a more feisty omega). The smaller boy mewled softly into the kiss, relishing in the caresses Karma was now giving to his fluffy ears, which made him shudder violently. He couldn’t believe he was getting this lucky on their first date--

A song began to play rather loudly on the screen. The couple paused their make-out session and turned. Nagisa’s jaw dropped.

“Wha-the END CREDITS? WE MISSED THE REST OF THE MOVIE?!” He practically screeched.

“Well, shit,” Karma said casually, sending the shocked blunette a sly glance. “Guess we’ll just have to come back and see it again,” the redhead mused.

The bluenette flushed a bit, then laughed. “Yeah, I guess we will. And maybe after we can go back to your house for a bit, and you can treat me again.” He teased, playfully poking his tongue out at the alpha boy, who chuckled.

“Does next Friday work for you?”

“Probably.”

“It’s a date.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: HEY HEY HEY MY DUDES! Lookit, a legit chapter! Idk why it's omegaverse, I guess cause I just love that au to pieces. Who knows, maybe I'll write our precious little Nagi going into heat ;))~ But anywayss, hope you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or comment if you did! Love ya'll you're the beeeest-
> 
> Signing Off,
> 
>  
> 
> @VcacantCanadian
> 
> (p.s. i started watching haikyuu it's the shiiit)


	5. Heat (WARNING: NSFW AND A TERRIBLE TITLE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's play a game called can i write an entire chapter of smut in a matter of hours
> 
> Part two of Omegaverse AU,, there will be LOTS of typos prbly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this pairing lacks smut,,,
> 
>  
> 
> See y'all in hell :,^)

The only noise in the dark room was coming from the television, which was playing a movie special that neither boy was really bothering to actually watch. Nagisa shoveled a fistful of granola into his mouth as he watched his boyfriend finish up his homework. The omega had been dating the notorious bad boy Karma Akabane for about three months now. They were one of only three couples in Class 3-E: Isogai and Maehara and Kanzaki and Kayano being the other two. But somehow it was always the redhead and the bluenette that always ended up being the center of the gossip in their Assassinaton Classroom. The smaller boy always hated the attention, so nights like these were rare: evenings where their parents would be out of town and they would have a simple sleep over. But since when were things ever simple between these two? Nagisa couldn't believe he had forgotten.

The omega felt a sudden warmth spread through him, from his cheeks to the tips of his toes. He stiffened, ears perking up as a jolt of heat hit his lower zone. His toes curled, and he turned to Karma, his breathing erratic. The ginger was staring straight back at him, his face flushed and his mouth slightly ajar. He had noticed. Of course he had noticed. Alphas could smell n omega going into heat from miles away. Nagisa couldn't form words with the lust clouding his mind, only pant helplessly at his partner. He looked down to see his painfully erect cock and a wet spot on the couch from his asshole just before Karma lunged at him.

The alpha's lips crashed recklessly into the bluenette's, and they began to make out for all it was worth. The bluenette moaned and mewled into the kiss as the taller boy began to grind his hard-on against his lover's, causing him to rock his hips back and forth into the motion.

"Mm, Nagi, you smell so _goood_ ," Karma growled lustfully, licking up and down his boyfriend's exposed neck and leaving kiss marks in his wake. Nagisa gasped loudly as Karma gave a long kiss to his collarbone, rutting up his hips violently. The alpha pushed up the omega's white tank top to reveal his enticingly pale torso and two hard, pink nipples, one of which the ginger immediatley latched onto. The small boy gave another wanton moan as he stroked Karma's ears. The taller boy moved to the other nipple, kissing and sucking and licking at it until the bluenette felt that he was going to come from stimulation alone.

And he did. The moment the redhead began to fondle him through the fabric of his pajama pants, he bucked up and released, screaming his partner's name. Karma almost snickered when he pulled the dirtied garment of of Nagisa's groin with his underwear and found that the omega's member was still swollen and flushed with arousal. That was what he anticipated about sex during heat: no matter how much he was pleasured, no matter how many times he came, Nagisa could never truly find relief without his alpha knotting him. The redhead paused to admire his lover's erotic state: the flush of his cheeks contrasting beautifully with his sparkling blue eyes, his smooth pale skin soft and glistening, his thin body and wide hips looking so absolutely tantalizing while his fluffly periwinkle tail thrashed.

The alpha paused the intense moment to lean down and kiss his partner's temple softly. "You're so _fucking_ beautiful, baby; You're a goddamn masterpiece."he whispered breathily.

With that said, he returned his attention to his boyfriend's ass, which was gushing slick. Karma couldn't help himself: He gave one of the bluenette's ass cheeks a quick slap, and was rewarded with a loud cry. The taller boy giggled and began to prepare Nagisa, sliding in one, two, three fingers into his entrance. The smaler boy groaned and dug his fingernails into the sofa cushions. Finally, Karma pulled out his neglected manhood and pushed himself into his partner's entrance.

Both boys moaned loudly at the sensation: it was heavenly on both ends.

"Oh, god, Karma--Move! Please move!" Nagisa begged, and the redhead eagerly complied, thrusting in and out of his omega greedily. Within a few moments, he had found the bluenette's prostate, and he abused it as the omega screamed in pleasure ad sobbed in ecstasy. Throes of erotica racked the young alpha as he rested his head on Nagisa's chest, then went to kiss him passionately. Their tongues crashed and slid against each other lustfully. Karma felt his end approaching, and he hastily grabbed Nagisa's erection and began to stroke feverishly. The blunette thrashed and shook his head and bucked himself against his lover's hips, al the while letting stream of "Karma"s escape his lips. Everything felt so hot. Karma was roasting him alive.

They came at the same time, Nagisa arching his back and ejecting his seed onto both their stomachs and Karma's hand as he cried out his lover's name while Karma rode out his orgasm in Nagisa's ass, moaning the omega's name lewdly. The redhead pulled his lover onto his chest and laid back,not pulling out because he knew what was about to happen. The bluenette, however, had been to absorbed in his heat to realize what was going to happen until he felt his boyfriend's dick swelling inside of him. He shot up on Karma's lap.

"Oh, god, oh no, are we-Are we knotting?!" The smaller boy asked in a panic.

 

"Mmm, yeah~" Karma sighed. The knotting sensation wasn't as fantastic as sex, but it still felt great.

"Oh, no no no no no," Nagisa whispered,beginning to hypervenilate as realization hit him. "I can't be pregnant, I can't be pregnant, no shit this is bad--KARMA ARE YOU LISTENING I COULD BE PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD-"

 

"Yeah, I know," The ginger purred , dazed, "Wouldn't that be awesome?"


	6. Multi-Chapter Fic Preview!! *le gasp*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need to stop sinning,, like really
> 
> this fanfic will be continued separately as a multi-chapter fic. Look for it on my page-calling it On Your Knees.

**A Connection**

 

Nagisa inhaled deeply, trying to gather himself and put on a composed face before he stepped out into the view of the crowd. His chest rose and fell almost dramatically underneath his costume; once, twice, three times. There it was: the prick of nervousness in the bottom of his stomach, the one that always haunted him moments before every show. The fear of embarrassing himself was never on his mind until the last moment, when it swelled and threatened to completely overtake his brain and back out. The bluenette let his eyes flutter closed, allowing his visage to relax into a determined expression. He calmly reminded himself of all the sacrifice that had to happen just for him to be standing behind the curtains: The stage managers, costume and makeup teams, even the other dancers had put their time and effort into making this happen. And even if he wasn’t the club favorite, he never saw a disappointed face when he walked up to the pole. The people were waiting for him. 

 

And he wasn’t about to let anyone down.

 

A roaring voice boomed through the club’s speakers, informing the restless audience of Nagisa’s performance, which received hearty applause with a few hollers and shouts mixed in. Slowly, a seductive tune began to play, quieting the crowd. The small man’s eyes snapped back open, and a confident smirk crept up onto his face, just as always. This was going to be a show to remember. The curtains opened, and he stepped out into the spotlight.

 

The crowd screamed in approval as the bluenette’s form came into full view: he was wearing a classic playboy leotard over a white dress shirt with sleeves that came down to his elbows and a red bow tie. His legs were covered in fishnet tights and knee-high, black, high-heeled boots with laces up the front. Black satin gentlemen's gloves adorned his hands, and sprouting from his head were cutesy white rabbit ears, which were a playful nod to his stage name, Blue Bunny. The small man smiled cheerily at the crowd’s response, though his eyes were lidded seductively. Slowly he began to make his way to the pole, taking long, seductive strides in an almost melodramatic fashion. Though he had initially struggled to walk normally in the heels, much less sensually, the constant practice he had done now rendered them usable, and making it down the catwalk was a nominal task.

 

When he finally made it to center stage, he grasped the iron pole firmly in one hand and used the other to rip off the rabbit ears on his head and toss them carelessly into the crowd. Truth be told, he didn’t care for them, or his stage name. They made him feel girly and silly. He wanted to be taken seriously. 

 

Nagisa brought the rest of his body to the pole, rutted against in once, and swung around to the opposite side, where he could face the audience fully without the iron shaft obscuring his view. The men in the club had clustered around the stage and were cheering wildly. Smirking, the bluenette brought his hands up to his fluffy pigtails, and, in one swift move, quickly removed both of his hairbands, allowing his long, azure hair to fall down to his shoulder and upper back. The dancer giggled at the loud response as he ran his fingers through the sky blue strands and shook his head a single time.  Quickly, he swung back to the other side of the pole and leaned onto it, letting his butt stick out at the people watching from the sides of the catwalk. Playfully, he wiggled his hips at them before straightening back up and sliding down the pole until his rear was inches from floor, and then coming slowly back up, pressing himself hard against the iron shaft while he gazed lustfully out at the crowd and rocked his hips. 

 

Suddenly, a man standing on the right side of the center stage caught his eye. He had hair red as a ripe strawberry and mercury eyes flecked with gold. Unlike the rest of the audience, he seemed almost quietly attentive, only an observer. There was no smile on his face, just a contemplative expression. For a moment, Nagisa was caught off-guard. Who was this man? Quickly he regained his composure, putting himself back in an erotic mood as he wrapped a leg around the pole, spun once, and rutted against it quickly. The crowd responded eagerly as he once again moved so that the pole was behind him, this time pulling his hands behind and above his head to grab the shaft. He slid down with his back to the pole, until he was in a squatting position that revealed his chest and crotch to the audience. 

 

His eyes flickered over to the redheaded man, who was looking back at him. The moment they made eye contact, something stirred inside of the bluenette. Like it or not, he was going to have a bit of fun with this man, who, as Nagisa had just now noticed, was actually rather attractive. If he wasn’t going to having fun now, he would be. The dancer batted his eyelashes at the other man and bit his lip suggestively, who widened his eyes slightly. A man off to the observer’s right was holding out a twenty dollar bill, so Nagisa quickly slid over to him, roughly caressing his arm with his gloved hand before snatching the money and, after a moment’s hesitation over where to put it, quickly stuffing it into his boot. He stood up and returned to the pole, leaning against it once more and beginning to undo his tie. The dancer didn’t have much to take off, an for some reason it was irritating him. He knew, as an experienced stripper, that a good show wasn’t a direct result of how close to naked you could get, but as he gazed to the redheaded man, he felt undeniably irked that he was going to have to keep on the unitard the whole time. It felt like as that burning golden gaze lingered on him, his sexual frustration began to steadily increase. 

 

_ What a morbidly ironic feeling for a nightclub entertainer to experience. _

 

His face felt incredibly hot, despite having done very little dancing since being on stage, and his lower half was starting to warm up as well, seeing this mysterious man lock eyes with him. Almost subconsciously, the bluenette began to greedily grind himself against the pole, desperate for some sort of friction. He felt numb and unnerved all at the same time, and it was exhilarating. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea- something he never did, something a tad scandalous even for him. But the thought of it was so tempting to him; it was as if his sense of fear had been dulled. 

 

Nagisa began to slink across the edge of the stage, occasionally stopping to take money being waved at him or give a random audience member a bit of attention. He stopped at the right hand of the stage, until the redheaded man was directly in front of him. Those tantalizing golden eyes stared up at him, wide with something like curiosity. The blunette turned his back to the onlooker, bent over at the hips and, before he could change his mind, gave a quick slap to his rear. The crowd roared with approval, a few audience member whistling in appreciation. Nagisa squatted down, so that he was closer to the other man’s eye level. He turned his head and gave the redhead a sly, sensual glance, gesturing to his ass. A look of shock registered on the onlooker’s face as his eyes swept from the dancer’s blue eyes to his butt, then back again. The bluenette cocked an eyebrow and flashed a smirk, as if daring him. That seemed to be all the motivation the redhead needed.

 

In one swift motion, the man smacked the dancer’s rear firmly. It took all of Nagisa’s willpower to reign in his kinkier side and not moan out loud, and he flashed a grin at the stranger as the crowd cheered at their antics. He returned to his station at the pole and began to dance and twirl wildly, with more zeal than ever before. It was only one customer, and yet the bluenette felt as if he’d been given new life in this flirtatious mind game. This was different than before…this was  _ fun. _ And when he looked back to the mysterious redhead, he saw a little smile on his face, but it wasn’t innocent or simple, like the dancer might have expected. It was sly, and a tad devilish. 

  
It wasn’t until after his turn on the pole was over that Nagisa realized he wouldn’t get to see this man again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy
> 
> How was your day of spooks?? Sorry for lack of update, I've been a little busy. 
> 
> No time to type!! Sorry!
> 
> GOTTA B L A S T


	7. Spell of the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy au with a ~twist~
> 
> SORRY FOR NO UPDATES IN FOREVER,,, WORKING ON OYK

If you asked almost anyone in the village if Nagisa Shiota was reasonable or sane, you’d get a resounding ‘yes’ from just about everyone.

Sugino Tomohito, the shopkeeper’s son, would wholeheartedly agree with the notion. Kayano Kaede, Nagisa’s best friend, and her lover, Kanzaki Yukiko, would surely confirm that the blue-haired boy had a level head upon his shoulders. Even Asano Gakushuu, a boy known for troublemaking who was never particularly fond of the Nagisa, would grudgingly admit that if there was one thing Shiota was not, it was crazy.

But Nagisa Shiota himself was having doubts.

He had started to suspect the existence of merpeople.

The first time he saw one he simply shrugged it off; The flash of cherry red that contrasted with the ocean’s waters was a mere trick of the light. Even as the same shade appeared more frequently, each time he shook his head and told himself it was his own mind.

Then there was the time when he was fishing in his small white rowboat, as was usual, and he stuck his hand in the water for just a moment and felt the fleeting sensation of smooth skin grazing against his own and, when he looked down, a large, murky figure swimming away.

Again, he dismissed it as his brain playing tricks on him, but it was almost as if the merperson was determined to prove they were there because the morning of the next week Nagisa awoke to see, in the distance, close to where the sea met the sky, a humanoid figure with a long tail lounging on a large rock in the waves. He rubbed his eyes stared at it for several moments, to ensure that it was not an illusion, before it dove gracefully back into the great blue.

He had not told a soul of his observations because, as he he saw it, either a merperson was watching him or he was out of his damn mind. He suspected it was the latter.

Three days went by after his last sighting, and he felt a mix of anxiety and curiosity gnawing at him: He had to know who it was. Everyday the waves by his household called his name, told him to go explore and find the mysterious creature who taunted him with his questionable existence. Finally, the blue-haired boy decided to go out on his boat. Whether to catch the merperson or clear his head, he was unsure.

The waves lapped peacefully at the boat’s exterior as the bluenette pushed himself through the waves. Thoughts of beautiful mermaids with vibrant red manes and tails with scales every color of the rainbow filled his head; he sat back and sighed contentedly at the daydreams.

Suddenly, he heard a splash.

Shooting up from his slouched position, Nagisa quickly began to scan the outside waters. Something dark and shadowy swam hurriedly under his boat, as if trying to hide. Cautiously, the blue-haired boy lowered his hand into the water. For a moment there was still, then he felt something fleshy brush against his hand, then retract.

Unsure if it would work, Nagisa spoke aloud, gently: “It’s okay, you can come out. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

For a few minutes, nothing happened, and the small boy began to think the creature had swum away. But then he felt skin on his own again, and he felt long, slender fingers enclose around his own.

_A hand._

Slowly, the creature began to inch out from underneath the boat. It was all Nagisa could do to keep his mouth closed: It was a male, with wild, red hair that stopped at his lower neck, and had gills running along the sides of his torso. He had stunning, golden eyes and a tail to match, with a wavy, fluttering fin at the bottom, and two miniatures of it on each side of his head. Looking up at the human, he gave a bashful grin.

“Wow. You’re...Wow.” Nagisa breathed, completely in awe at the dazzling sea creature before him. The redheaded merman poked his head out of the water and carefully placed his hands on the side of the boat to steady himself.

“Have you been following me?”

The creature looked down in embarrassment, his cheeks dusted pink at the question. He nodded gently. Something in the human’s chest stirred at the expression.

“It’s okay. What’s your name?” The red-haired boy started, as if he were about to answer, but his eyes suddenly widened and he quickly clapped both hands over his mouth, causing his to topple back into the sea. When he recovered, he shook his head wildly at Nagisa.

“You can’t...tell me you name?” The blue-haired boy asked, puzzled.

The merman pointed a hand to his throat. He then made an ‘X’ with his hands.

“You can’t speak,” Nagisa corrected himself. The other boy nodded. “Can you-Spell it out with your hands or something?” Slowly, the redhead began to form letters with his fingers, and Nagisa voiced them out.”

“K...A...R...M...A,” For a moment he hesitated. “Karma?” The sea creature nodded eagerly, beaming. The blue-haired boy giggled at the giddy response.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you, Karma...But why can’t you speak to me?” Karma bit his lip, deep in thought for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and he motioned for the human to wait before he dove down into the water. It was nearly five moments before he resurfaced, now holding a large, yet thin and flat, rock, and a sharp fishhook. Carefully, he set the stone on the boat’s edge, picked up the hook, and began to dig it into its surface. Nagisa watched as he hunched over the rock and and carved out his message. Finally, he straightened out and turned the stone around so that the bluenette could read his writing.

_I am not a merman._

_I am a siren._

The human’s eyes widened instinctively in fear as memories of his childhood flooded his head. He remembered folktales of despicable tempters and temptresses who crooned out hypnotizing melodies that made sailors jump gladly off their boats to their bloody deaths in watery caves. They were born from tragedies at sea, and they enticed those at sea with songs of true love, deepest desires, and sweet nothings. The bluenette looked down to the ashamed expression that had reappeared on the redhead’s face at Nagisa’s reaction. His sparkling golden eyes turned from the water to the human boy’s blue ones.

“So, if you speak to me, I’ll…” he laughed quietly. “Jump out of the boat or something?” The redhead’s face remained somber. He wrote on the rock again:

_You’d forget to swim, and you’d drown._

“O-Oh.” Nagisa’s voice quivered slightly. “But you don’t want to drown me?” he asked, cocking his head just a bit. The siren’s face flushed a deep shade of pink. He shook head once, then picked up the stone tablet once more.

_You seem nice. We only drown sailors._

“We?” The human questioned.

_My sisters and I. They were all drowned by drunken sailors before they were sirens._

“Oh...that’s terrible.” Nagisa offered softly. “What about you?”

_Murdered and pushed into the sea by a friend._

The bluenette gasped softly at the newly-scratched text. “That’s-That’s awful!” he cried. “That’s not-why would they-and why would you call them a friend!” The redhead shrugged, but his eyes looked a tad glassy. The human boy put his hand over Karma’s larger one.

“I...I’m sorry.” The bluenette murmured, squeezing the siren’s hand tighter. Now both of them were lightly flushed. Again, the redhead shrugged, smiling gently. He turned to his stone and hook.

_It’s okay. It was almost fifty years ago. I’m just excited to get to talk to another boy again._

“Oh my god, that’s right, you only have sisters! You haven’t met another male in-in fifty years, wow!” Nagisa laughed. “I feel you chose me!”

_I still don’t know your name, though._

“Oh! Right,” the blue-haired boy chuckled again. “I’m Nagisa Shiota,” he beamed, “and I may not be the greatest friend ever, but I’ll try not to murder you.”

Karma laughed.

As alluring the sound rang through the air, it pierced through Nagisa, and he was overcome with a sensation of being pushed under by a large wave, and he blacked out.

When he came back to, he was in the water with both his arms wrapped tightly around the siren and his lips on the redhead’s jaw. He screamed and jumped off of the sea creature, floundering in the water for a few seconds before popping his head up to meet Karma’s stunned gaze.

“What-What just happened?!” The bluenette crowed. The redhead’s face was dark pink as he swam over to the human boy, scooped him up, and deposited him back in the boat. Karma looked up at him with a painfully embarrassed expression before fumbling for his method of communication.

_I’M SO SORRY_

Nagisa stared at the message. “You laughed-Was that it? Did I-” The blue-haired boy could feel his cheeks heating up in realization.

_You heard my voice and you jumped out of the boat and tried to sort of- caress me? It’s my fault. Now you’re all wet._

“No! No it’s okay, you didn’t mean to…” The human started as he saw the siren’s face, which was scrunched up and slightly wet with what he hoped was seawater.

“It was an accident, okay? Not your fault…” the bluenette cooed as he put his hand to the redhead’s face and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. Maybe he was still somewhat under Karma’s spell. “Don’t cry, please…” Without think, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the redhead’s temple. His skin was warm despite the cool waters, and he grew a tad hotter and the feeling of Nagisa’s lips.

The bluenette straightened, then blushed and looked down at the boat. He gave a small cough and began to remove his pigtails and wring out his long, blue hair. The siren rested his head in his forearms and exhaled. The human boy looked up to see that the sub was poised to dip below the horizon. He turned to the siren.

“I should probably get back to shore, it’s getting late.” he said apologetically. He reached for his oars, but in one swift movement Karma tucked them both into the boat. Before Nagisa could protest, he began to push on the boat with all his might, driving it back to land. They began to travel rather fast, and the bluenette laughed at the feeling of the wind tousling his long, azure locks. He reached down and skimmed the water with his fingers, creating gorgeous, foamy ripples on its surface. This was the best day of his life.

When they got within a hundred meters of the shore, Karma stopped and looked up at the human boy as if to say, _This is where I have to leave you._

“We’ll see each other again, right?” The bluenette demanded. The siren nodded happily. “Good. I’m looking forward to it. Well, see you then. Bye!”

They waved to each other, and Karma swam about twenty feet before halting. For a few moments, he hovered in the ocean.

“What?” Nagisa called anxiously. Suddenly the redheaded siren whipped around, swam back to the boat, pushed himself up, and pressed his lips onto the other boy’s. The human inhaled sharply at the shockling feeling of soft, plump lips that tasted of saltwater and something he couldn’t quite name-maybe salmon?-against his own. His eyes fluttered closed as he savored the moment, his hands brushing against the glimmering scales on Karma’s waist.

The siren then let go and, after regaining his breath, gave a cheeky splash of his tail and wmiled before swimming off again.

Before he was out of earshot, Nagisa called out, “HEY!”, and the sea creature turned around again, confused.

“What happens if you sing to me on land, or if you hold me in the water?” He yelled daringly at the distant figure. “Do we just sort of, make out?” The redhead seemed a tad flustered, but he just shrugged.

“We should experiment the next time you visit me.” The human remarked cheekily. Karma flashed a thumbs-up from the water, and the bluenette laughed. “Okay, see you!” With that, the siren dipped beneath the waves.

After Karma was gone, they blue-haired boy picked up his oars, still grinning as he rowed his way to the beach. He didn’t care if anyone thought he was delusional anymore, he was gonna tell everyone.

He’d kissed Death.

He’d kissed a damn siren.

Just wait till Kayano got a load of _this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> *crawls out of grave*
> 
> I AM ALIIIIIIVE!!!
> 
> but if ur reading OYK u knew that already,, lol
> 
> hey~ took a quick break from my ongoing KarmaGisa fic On Your Knees to write a fic idea that came to me at Midnight a couple weeks ago. I've seen similar aus, but Nagisa's always the ~bashful pretty mermaid~(presumably because of the official art), so I took a crack at the human/creature au, but switched the status quo around so that Nagisa could have his turn in the more masculine spotlight (because he deserves it, y'all.). I really hope you like it-Karma's a tad ooc, i know, but i think it turned out rather well. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed, or go to my dash and check out On Your Knees if you haven't already (Warning: it contains LOTS of explicit sexual material. Read at your own risk: I'm not responsible for what happens to your innocence.) I hope you all have a great day, thanks again for reading!
> 
> -VC (p.s. I have a tumblr now,, i also post there. my url is stalestmemeofall)


	8. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where Korosensei is evil and had real plans to destroy Earth. Karma's POV.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNINGG LOTS OF EMO SADNESS

We’re holding hands today when we come to school; it’s a bit odd, but no one questions it. I think for him it’s because he’s afraid.

  
For me, it’s that and I love him.

  
I couldn’t find the words to say it last night, even though I knew damn well that the world was going to end the next day. It was too much for me, I guess. Maybe I’ll tell him today, but maybe not. I’m kind of at peace with with the idea of us dying and him not knowing. I’d feel bad if the last emotions my best friend ever felt were confusion and disgust.

  
The assassination attempts today are scattered and desperate; Multiple people have been sent out of the room for yelling and crying. Reality is sinking in. Every few minutes you hear a gunshot or hostile words beind directed at our vile instructor, only to be suffocated by an atmosphere of hopelessness. Nagisa keeps looking up at me (no one’s sitting at our usual desks today, and we haven’t stopped holding hands), as if waiting for something from me-what? A perfect kill, a solution? Or does he expect me to lose my head and go off as well, cursing my teacher and firing my pistol aimlessly? No, I’m resigned to this.

  
I turn my head to see tears streaking down his face, though he remains silent and stony-faced. I don’t know what to say to him; I’m not even sure if words are appropriate right now. I gently squeeze his hand.

  
He squeezes back. It seems to be enough.

  
Does anyone even know what he’s teaching us? Does it matter? I hear faint sobbing from the fauculty room and assume it’s Irina and Karasuma. I hope they’ve worked themselves out, they seemed so confused this whole year. Korosensei asks us if we’re ready to go outside and watched the Earth’s destruction.

  
We all say yes.

  
I’m openly crying by the time we make it outside, but I’m hardly embarrassed: So is everyone else. Toxic masculinity is hardly relevant right now. There’s this lingering feeling that everyone’s being robbed of the right to grow up. I can hear Irina repeating in a hushed voice: “They’re too young. They’re too young.” So is the rest of the world’s youth, but she either doesn’t care or she’s forgotten. I never had much interest in growing old anyways. I’m focusing on holding tight to Nagisa’s hand. We sit down on the grass.

  
Some of the girls are pleading with our teacher to reconsider when he launches himself into the air to begin his destruction. I feel Nagisa bury his face into my shoulder. I rest my chin on his head; I don’t want to watch Krosensei go for the last time.

  
“We’re gonna die.” Nagisa croaks. His voice is muffled by my coat.

  
“Yeah, we are.” I whisper back. My tears fall and lightly wet his blue hair.

  
“I was gonna tell you something, but I guess it’s too late now.”

  
“We have time. If you keep it short, you can still tell me.”

  
“I don’t know if I want to.”

  
“What’ve you got to lose?”

  
“Okay.” He says quietly, lifting his head off my shoulder. He swallows. “I’m in love with you. Sorry.”

  
“It’s okay. I’m in love with you too.”

  
“Really?” He smiles sheepishly, his blue eyes are puffy, red and watery and it makes my heart wrench in all the wrong ways. I want to kiss his tears away, but I don’t. “Yeah, Really."

  
“How many minutes do we have left?”

  
“Maybe three.”

  
Okay. Let’s do something crazy, since the world is ending.“

  
"Sounds fun. Will you marry me?” He blushes in spite of everything; I smile.

  
“Sure. How do you suggest we do that, though?”

  
“Nagisa?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Do you promise to love me and only me for the remaining two minutes of our lives?”

  
He laughs softly, it’s the laugh I fell in love with. “I do. Do you promise to love me and only me for the remaining less than two minutes of our lives?”

  
My eyes are streaming, I love him so much. “I do.”

  
“Then I pronounce us husband and husband. Who’s taking who’s last name?” The ground is trembling, it’s all over. God, I love him.

  
“I’ll take yours. Karma Shiota has a nice ring to it.” I can hear our classmates starting to scream. I love him more than words can say.

  
“Sounds good.” He leans his head closer to mine, we’re all vibrating, I’m so desperately in love with him.

  
“May I kiss the groom now?” Our tears are mingling, a nearby tree is crashing down, I love him with every breath in my lungs.

  
“You may.”

  
Our lips meet, we sob into each other’s mouths, the ground is collapsing, our arms are wound desperately around each other, we’re falling, I can’t breathe anymore, I love him so much.

  
_As long as we both shall live._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest in pieces my emo 12AM self
> 
> im kermitting
> 
> leave nice comments for me i read every single one even if i dont reply im just rly busy
> 
> mkay ily my babes have a nice day
> 
> -VC


	9. Valentine's Fluff (Smut!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The softest and sweetest of porns.
> 
> These dorks are in heart emoji and karma is a cheesy-ass fuck i cri

Nagisa looked down at the roses on his desk for what must have been the hundredth time that day and smiled. It was a small, knowing smile, and it made the students in his classroom look to each other yet again with puzzled faces.

“Who are they from again?” A kid in the back of the class piped up; the attempts to get their teacher to tell them who his admirer was had lasted all day.

The bluenette chuckled. “For the last time, class, it doesn’t matter who sent me these,” He said, gesturing to the bouquet and the box of chocolates on his desk, “What matters is that you finish up your work before the bell rings so that I’m not forced to assign it at homework. Wouldn’t want to ruin anyone’s Valentine’s Day plans!” He teased. The room of teens groaned.

“Shiota-sensei, you’re killing us.” A girl in the front drawled.  
  
“Dead people can’t talk, Hitoka.”

“Well, they can’t do worksheets either!”

“Maybe so, but I can still give dead people zeroes, as long as they’re in my class,” he shot her a just-slightly threatening look. “Which you happen to be.”

Hitoka put her face in her textbook and moaned. “Fiiiiiiine.”

xXx

The petite man watched the doorway to the bedroom pensively as he popped another chocolate into his mouth. Karma would be home any minute now, and he was already dressed up in his playful lingerie. He had refused to let the impatient redhead see his choice of clothing for the evening; and he briefly wondered if that was a good idea. What if he doesn’t like it? His anxiety fretted in the back of his head. Nagisa pushed the thought out of his head and focused on what his husband had told him on the week before their wedding night, when he had asked nervously about Karma’s thoughts on his veil: Baby, you always look beautiful to me. I could care less what you wear. He smiled happily at the thought of his lover as his hand curled around the arm strap of his short, sheer nightgown.

The door burst open to reveal a redheaded man whose eyes immediately gleamed at the sight of his husband, dressed up just for him.

“So you got my stuff?” He asked the bluenette, laughing as his lover chewed on a caramel. The purple roses were on the bedside table.

“Yeah, the class wouldn’t stop asking me who sent them.” Nagisa said casually, his mouth still full with the candy. “Chocolate box and flowers. Pretty cliche, honey.”  
“Says the gay man wearing lingerie,” Karma countered, kicking off his shoes and climbing into the bed.”

“Excuse you, I’m pansexual. Last time I checked, you were the homo.” His voice stayed level, even as Akabane crossed the mattress and began to run his arms up and down his lover.

“Oh, excuse me. I tend to forget that, since you’re married to me and not like, our kitchen.” The snide remark earned him a little shove from Nagisa, who snickered as the taller man went down on his throat and began to kiss softly but without abandon. He settled his head down onto a plush pillow and chuckled. Akabane looked up at him and smiled.

“Happy Valentine’s, Baby.” The bluenette cooed with his eyes half-lidded.

Karma pushed their foreheads together and lightly pecked his husband’s lips. “You too, honey.” With that, he pushed his lover into the downy mattress and began to kiss him fiercely.

It took them a minute to find a good rhythm; there was the occasional clink of teeth or a lip bite that was a bit too much (neither of them were sex gods: people in general really weren’t their forte), but eventually they were both moaning into each other mouths, reckless and excited. The petite man took silent rejoice in the way Karma’s hands roamed his body curiously, like he was the most important thing in the world. He felt fingers rub against his nipples and he groaned against the other’s lips, arching into the careful touch. The redhead moved his head to his lover’s collarbone and gently bit at his smooth skin, growling at Nagisa’s lewd reaction.

“Mmm, Nagi,” He purred to the other’s porcelain chest, kissing it softly. Usually he was rougher during sex, but today was a day for adoration and love-making. He’d hesitate to admit it, but he loved showering his husband in affection.

Soon his fingers were on the waist of the bluenette’s panties. “I love these.” He cooed as he pressed his face into his lover’s stomach and laughed lightly as the petite man wiggled his hips impatiently. Slowly he slid the cloth confines of, exposing the length underneath to a rush of cool air. He ran feathery touches along the half-hardened member, eliciting shudders and gasps from Nagisa. Karma began to gently pump him into a full erection, until his husband was gently rutting into his hand.

“Hah, hah...K-Karma,” The bluenette panted, rolling his head from side to side at the feeling of the pleasure. He arched his back as the redhead pressed a kiss of the tip of his manhood, releasing a bit of precum at the sensation. A hand went to his nipple as he felt Akabane’s hand travel to his balls and massage gently; he toyed roughly with the pink bud as his hips rocked and his chest rose and fell. He bit his lip in excitement when he heard the uncapping of a bottle of lube below him and let his eyes flutter closed as he smiled softly.

The taller man took longer than usual to prepare his lover; he wanted to be as gentle as possible. Admittedly, Nagisa was growing impatient, but he appreciated how kind and soft his husband was on special days like this. He let out a serene sigh when Karma’s length was finally inside him: There was a slight burn at the feeling of being so full, but there was never pleasure without pain with his lover. That was part of the fun for him, in all honesty.

After taking a moment to adjust himself to the feeling, he nodded to the redhead as a go-ahead to begin moving. The taller man hoisted his husband’s calves over his shoulders and pressed a kiss to both of his thighs before beginning to thrust at a slow and steady pace. Nagisa rolled his hips to match his lover’s thrusts, smiling as he gazed into glowing golden eyes. They were both panting softly as their eyelids fluttered; Karma leaned his face down and Nagisa pulled himself up to kiss him and they rocked together on the bed. They continued this steady rhythm and their voices got gradually louder and more desperate as they neared their orgasms.

The redhead pushed his face into the crook of the bluenette’s neck, his cheeks flushed pink. “Baby, I’m close-” He whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

“Go ahead and come,” The petite man breathed into his lover’s ear, tenderly brushing at the hair on his husband’s neck. The taller man obeyed after a few more thrusts, crying out Nagisa’s name as he released. The feeling of pressure against the bluenette’s prostate made his spill himself as well with a final cry of pleasure. They rode out their orgasms holding each other like they were the last two people on Earth. Karma collapsed onto the bad and drew his lover into his embrace. The petite man snuggled into his chest and made a happy noise in the back of his throat.

This was going to be a nice weekend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! Glad to know you're spending it the same way I am~
> 
> -VC


	10. Procrastination Drabble (IVE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE THIS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FTM!Karma.
> 
> ((I'm cis so if any trans people coupd give me writing suggestions, that'd be great!! Thank you!!))

  
Nagisa Shiota thought it was an incredible stroke of luck that he ended up sitting next to Karma Akabane in first period, and even more so that they were in all the same classes but one.

  
The new student was nearly quaking as he sat down next to the larger boy in his Science class, at his teacher’s request. The redhead had an intimidating aura to him, but he greeted his classmate with a sincere smile and asked if he was new.

  
“You’re not from here, are you? I think I’d remember someone who looked like you.” He had said. Before the bluenette had time to blush at the obvious nod to his hairstyle, Karma added, “Blue hair, that’s so wild. It’s bright without being obnoxious. I’m jealous, I look like a used tampon come alive.” Nagisa covered his mouth to muffle a snort.

  
“It’s natural, actually…” Nagisa admitted, scratching at the back of his neck.

  
Akabane just smiled. “That just makes it cooler! Like fate _chose_ you to look awesome.” He gushed, resting his chin on both his hands like a dazed schoolgirl and laughing.

  
Within two periods, the two boys had become thick as theives. They had found that they were both obsessed with the same movies, they listened to the same bands (Akabane had been to a concert for one of them; the bluenette shamelessly milked him for details), and they had pretty much the same opinions on everything (Except for pineapple on pizza, which Nagisa liked. Karma had almost yelled in disgust so loud the teacher heard him). The smaller boy couldn’t belive the other didn’t have any other friends in his first four periods, because he was so _cool_ , it couldn’t be like he was a loner. Unless that was just the kind of kid he was; he just kept himself on purpose, the strong, silent type. A nice thought, but probably not likely, as he’d chosen to open up to Nagisa so quickly. He didn’t notice the wary glances Akabane was getting at all.

  
It wasn’t until fifth period that he found out.

  
“What class do we have next?” The bluenette asked, fumbling for his schedule as the bell rang.

  
A look of dread flashed across the redhead’s face. “Gym, I think. Ew.”

  
The smaller boy laughed at his friend’s expression. “What, you don’t like P.E.?”

  
“Ugh, no way.”

  
“No way, you’re, like, ripped! I can see the muscles through your shirt sleeves, haha. You’re probably at the top of the class. Look at me, I’m a shrimp: You can’t complain.” Nagisa chuckled, guestering to his skinny, petite frame, then to Akabane’s althletic build.

  
Karma gave a weak laugh. “I’ve seen gymnasts with builds just like yours, Shiota. You don’t look very out of shape, I’m sure you’ll do fine. But…” He paused, then gave a small sigh of resignation. “…It’s not the curriculum I don’t like, it’s just…Nothing. You’ll see, I guess.” He shrugged and looked away.

  
“What? Is our coach shitty? How much are they gonna make us run?” The bluenette asked anxiously as they entered the gym. From the opposite side of the room, a tall girl with long, straight, blonde hair spotted Karma and waved. He waved back and giggled lightly.

  
“Who’s that, your girlfriend?” Nagisa asked. He wished he hadn’t said it after it was out of his mouth; something about the thought of the redhead in a relationship sat wrong in his stomach.

  
Karma roared with laughter. “Oh my god, no! She’d die if she heard that. She’s so gay, and so dedicated to her girlfriend.” The smaller boy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as the redhead regained himself. “No, no, that’s just my friend. Her name’s Nakamura Rio.”

  
“Gay, huh?” Nagisa laughed weakly and wondered if now was the best time to out himself as pan. He bit his lip, and looked up at his new friend. It could just be the lighting, but he might’ve seen a bit of pink on the other’s cheeks as they neared the locker rooms.

  
“Yeah; thank god her girlfriend’s not in our gym class. Okuda’s actually pretty modest, usually, but when she and Nakamura get around each other, it gets a little wild.” He shook his head at the thought of it, chuckling.

  
“Hah! Guess you’ll have to introduce me sometime.” He hadn’t noticed Karma’s falling footsteps as students filed into the locker rooms. “But let’s deal with that later, okay? We gotta go get dressed.” He turned back to noticed Akabane had stopped in the space between the locker rooms. His face was red and he wore an embarrassed frown. The bluenette shot him a blank look.

  
“…Karma? You coming?” he asked tentatively, tugging at his own backpack straps. A few students had stopped to watch the two. Nakamura walked up behind Karma and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

  
“Hey, Karma,” She said lightly, smiling at him.

  
“Hey,” He mumbled, looking to her, then the ground, then to Nagisa. He looked like he might cry.

  
“Um…See you after class, I guess.” The redhead said softly to his confused friend. The smaller boy’s eyes widened as he watched Akabane follow his blonde friend into the girls’ locker room with his head down.

  
_Oh…_

  
xXx

  
Nagisa couldn’t stop the rising heat in his cheeks as he changed into his gym clothes. A boy with cropped raven hair approached him catiously as he pulled his shorts over his hips.

  
“Hey…It’s Nagisa, right?” The bluentte nodded. “I’m Sugino, from your second period. I saw you out there with Akabane…Did you know?”

  
“No…Is that why people have been, sort of…avoiding him?” The smaller teen couldn’t help but ask.

  
“Because he’s trans? No-I mean-That might be part of it, for some people, but that’s not really the whole reason. It’s…he came out last year. Do you wanna know the story?” The taller boy asked as he slipped on his shirt.

  
“I don’t know, do I?” Nagisa bit his lip as he removed his pigtails and pulled his hair into a high pony. “I mean…I guess, if it’ll help me understand why it’s a big deal.” The coach called them out of the locker room, and they began to stretch themselves out on the gym floor.

  
“Well, last year, when-when he was a she-I’m just gonna refer to second-year Karma as a she, okay? To avoid confusion.” The bluenette nodded.

  
“Well, she was called Kiyoko, and she was, like, the best at everything. She was the best player on the girls’ basketball team, and she had top grades, and, y'know-she was just one of…those girls, right?” The smaller boy nodded again.

“So there’s this kid named Asano Gakushuu in our grade. He’s the principal’s son, have you heard of him?” Nagisa shook his head. “Well, you will. Soon enough.”

  
“Anyways, he was super smart and athletic and stuff too-Like I said, he’s the principal’s kid-And he liked Akabane. Or he just wanted her as a sort trophy girlfriend, I don’t even know. Anyways, he hit on her for a really long time, and she finally hooked up with him. Some people thought it might have just been to shut him up, but she seemed to like him-But whatever, that part’s not important.”

  
“So, they were, like, the ultimate power couple for a few months. But they started having these fights all the time, like in the middle of lunch and stuff-I think it was about home stuff usually, that’s what somebody told me. Which would make since, Akabane’s parents travel for business a lot, so she’s- _he’s_ , sorry-home alone a lot, and Asano’s got issues with his mom and dad, or whatever."

  
“But it got really bad, and one day Asano hit her and the next day-He came out as a he. Just like that, it was so sudden. He showed up to school the next day with his hair cut and a flat chest-I don’t think he had surgery, though-and wearing the boy’s uniform….And Asano just _lost it._ He was so mad. Somebody claimed Karma tried to tell him that he still liked him, and that he just wanted him to change the way he treated some of the students who got lower grades, but that doesn’t really matter, because they’re definitely done now, and they definitely hate each other’s guts.”

  
“…Damn.” Nagisa whispered softly. He felt like it was all he could say. It was so much. “Really?”

  
“Yeah, man. They’re rivals in eveything now, even though the school won’t let Karma register for anything as a boy.” Sugino frowned. “I feel bad for him. It must suck ass.”

  
“Yeah…” The bluenette’s voice trailed. “But that doesn’t really explain why everyone avoids him.”

  
“Nagisa, if Asano’s dad is the king of the school, Asano is the spoiled prince. He has everyone in this school under his finger. After Akabane came out, he did everything he could to wipe out Karma’s good reputation. He basically got rid of all of his friends, except for a few. His lunch table has, like, three people there only. It was a fucked up thing to do, but no one here’s in much of a position to defy Asano, unless you have good grades. Like Nakamura: you saw her, right? Highest English scores in the grade. She and Karma met on the basketball team, I think. They’ve been best friends since elementary. They used to always pull the greatest pranks together. When Asano dumped Akabane, every meal he and his little clique of friends ate had wasabi hidden all in it for the next week, no matte what they did. Asano couldn’t prove it was her, and no one knows how she did it, but everyone knows she did. It was awesome.” Sugino said almost dreamily, staring at the ceiling as he fondly remembered the memory of Nakamura’s vengance and Asano’s suffering.

  
Nagisa laughed. “She sounds like a good friend to have.”

  
“Everyone says she’s crazy, but besides that, I’m sure she is. She and Okuda Minami are dating, so I guess she can’t be too bad.” The taller boy shrugged. The coach had moved on to talking about their curriculum for the following year, but nobody was really listening.

  
“Where did the girls’ class even go?” Nagisa asked, looking around the gym and laying down on the polished wooden floor.

  
“The other gym. They always split up the gym classes into guys’ and girls’. Probably hell for Akabane.”

  
“Yeah…Probably.”

  
xXx

  
Nagisa ducked into the boys’ changing room as quickly as he could, before Karma and the girls returned. He had seen the girls’ gym clothes, and he was terrified of seeing Karma in it and staring. He quickly changed back into the school uniform and sat outside the girls’s changing room, waiting for his friend. Finally, he watched the redhead and his blonde friend walk out of the door.

  
The bluenette popped up as soon as he saw his friend, whose eyes widened. He bit his lip and approached the smaller teen.

“Sorry…” He murmured.

  
“For what?” The smaller boy smiled gently. He was tempted to put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, but refrained.

  
“I didn’t tell you…” The taller boy squeaked his shoe on the ground awkwardly.

  
“Why would you need to?” Nagisa laughed. “You didn’t need to; what difference does it make?” The bashful smile and glassy, hopeful eyes Karma used on him made his chest light, and he beamed almost giddily. “Come on, let’s go to our next class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MIGHT CONTINUE THIS
> 
> -VC


	11. 2 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda bs and the end doesnt make sense but i heckin wrote smthn

 

 

_ 2:27 am  _

_ New Message Received! _

 

**Used Tampon:** hhey nagisa

 

**Anaconda:** karma its fucking two in the morning,,,,,,,

 

**Used Tampon:** yes im aware my phone clock is also functioning

 

**Anaconda:** then why the shitfuck are you still up

 

**Used Tampon:** SHITFUCK

 

**Used Tampon:** H A

 

**Anaconda:** its late and im fed up w u so stfu

 

**Used Tampon:** make me~~~~~

 

**Anaconda:** blocked

 

**Used Tampon:** ill still see u at school lmao

 

**Anaconda:** whatever idc

 

**Anaconda:** so y tf are u up??

 

**Used Tampon:** u kno me fam

 

**Used Tampon:** there was a fight downtown

 

**Anaconda:** at two in the morning wtf

**Used Tampon:** no like,,, at twelve i just stayed out and got food,,, i j ust got home

 

**Anaconda:** thats still obnoxiously late for a fight

 

**Used Tampon:** the guys didnt wanna get caught i guess

 

**Anaconda:** well was it any good

 

**Used Tampon:** lmao sort of,, one of the guys was like a foot taller so he kinda tore the other one apart

 

**Anaconda:** rip in pieces

 

**Anaconda:** i can relate lmao

 

**Used Tampon:** um ex cuse me binch no u cant

 

**Used Tampon:** have u even seen urself fight???????

 

**Anaconda:** i mean yes,,,, but i could do better

 

* **Used Tampon** sent a photo*

 

**Used Tampon:** BuT i CoUlD dO bEtTeR

 

**Used Tampon:** stfu u talented ass b o i

 

**Anaconda:** lmao whatever

 

**Anaconda:** also that meme is far below ur usual standards of dank,, im a lil disappointed tbh

 

**Used Tampon:** like u said its 2 am im not exactly at my memelord peak performance

 

**Anaconda:** understandable

 

**Used Tampon:** well ty for ur overwhelming compassion nagisa

 

**Anaconda:** yw

 

**Anaconda:** FHUXCK

 

**Used Tampon:** HWAT

 

**Anaconda:** WE HHAD AN ENGLISH ASSIGNMENT I DIDNT D O IT

 

**Used Tampon:** lmao u forgot?? i can help u out if u waaaant

 

**Anaconda:** ugh pls no,, im actually trying to learn the language

 

**Anaconda:** its complicated enough w/o u helping

 

**Used Tampon:** ur obv just jealous of my amazing english skills

 

**Anaconda:** u wish 

 

**Anaconda:** u may speak english but im fluent in french

 

**Used Tampon:** oh rly????????? Say smthn

 

**Anaconda:** ahem

 

 **Anaconda:** _tu es une fagguette_

 

**Used Tampon:** oh my god

 

**Used Tampon:** howd u kno w

 

**Anaconda:** lucky guess????

 

**Used Tampon:** uve successfully wooed me. im urs now

 

**Anaconda:** ooh miss me w that anxiety-inducing shit

 

**Used Tampon:** >:000 !! 

 

**Used Tampon:** i pour out my love to u and this is ur response. ofc

 

**Anaconda:** lmaooo stfu karma,,, ik u like rio

 

**Used Tampon:** IM

 

**Used Tampon:** WWHAT

 

**Used Tampon:** WHY WOULD YOU

**Anaconda:** ??????????????

**Used Tampon:** IM CHOKIGN

 

**Used Tampon:** U THINK I LIKE R IO????!?!?!

 

**Used Tampon:** oh my gg od thats rich shes gonna cr y

 

**Anaconda:** fr u dont like her????? Omg 

 

**Used Tampon:** O honey,,,,,,,,,

 

**Used Tampon:** baby,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

**Used Tampon:** sweetheart,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

**Anaconda:** this is uncomfortable just spit it out

 

**Used Tampon:** dude sshes a huge lesbian im fuxckign,,,,,

 

**Anaconda:** oh my g

 

**Anaconda:** o h m y g o d

 

**Used Tampon:** im sobbing u didnt kno w????

 

**Anaconda:** NNO ONE TOLD ME??????

 

**Used Tampon:** fam literally have u not seen her flirting w okuda???

 

**Anaconda:** Im--

 

**Anaconda:** i didnt think she was being serious?? Omg i thought she was doing what you do

 

**Used Tampon:** e xcuse

 

**Anaconda:** what no w

 

**Used Tampon:** what exactly is it that i do

 

**Anaconda:** yknow

 

**Anaconda:** joke flirt w ppl

 

**Used Tampon:** Oh-

**Used Tampon:** lmao i guess thats a way to interpret it 

 

**Anaconda:** are u implying ur actually hitting on Teresaka bc if so im gonna hurl

 

**Used Tampon:** BBITCH WHAT THE F UCK

 

**Used Tampon:** N O I AM NOT IMPLYING THA T

 

**Anaconda:** a simple ‘no homo’ would have done karma no need to be a drama queen

 

**Used Tampon:** i dont think no homo would have been the accurate way to describe my disgust there

 

**Used Tampon:** or anything about my flirting rly

 

**Anaconda:** ?????? 

 

**Anaconda:** what do u mean by that lol

 

**Used Tampon:** nvm

 

**Anaconda:** no tell me

 

**Used Tampon:** its not important lmao

 

**Anaconda:** no u confused me!! explain urself!!

 

**Used Tampon:** y so inquisitive nagisa wtf

 

**Anaconda:** y so s e c r e t i v e

 

**Used Tampon:** im not being secetive ur just too thick to understand

 

**Anaconda:** r U de

 

**Used Tampon:** ur used to it

 

**Anaconda:** its still rude

 

**Anaconda:** wait dont distract me tell me what u meant

 

**Used Tampon:** uuuuuughghghuughghh

 

**Used Tampon:** i dont wAnna

 

**Anaconda:** why not?????? lmao

 

**Used Tampon:** idk,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

**Anaconda:** what are you hiding karma

 

**Used Tampon:** imnot,, hiDIng anything is just havent told u yet

 

**Anaconda:** then why dont u wanna tell me

 

**Used Tampon:** idek it just might make u uncomfortable,,,

 

**Anaconda:** karma u literally drag me to fistfights and joke abt killing ppl nonstop we’re past the point where we worry abt this

 

**Used Tampon:** but this is d i f f e r e n t

 

**Anaconda:** did u kill anyone???

 

**Used Tampon:** what no

 

**Anaconda:** are you gonna make me wear a skirt again 

 

**Used Tampon:** i wasnt planning on it no wtf

 

**Anaconda:** then idc so tell me

 

**Used Tampon:** ,,,,,

 

**Anaconda:** k a r m a

 

**Used Tampon:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

**Anaconda:** karma ple ase

 

**Used Tampon:** ,,,,, im gay ok i said it bye

 

**Anaconda:** what really???? thats it?? 

 

**Anaconda:** ,,,,,,,

 

* **Anaconda** added  **Used Tampon** into a chat room.*

 

**Anaconda:** fr karma oh my god 

 

**Anaconda:** settle down u drama queen

 

**Used Tampon:** dont tell me what to do u binch

 

**Anaconda:** ok but did u actually think id care???? There are a lot of qualities that u have that concern me but this is def not one of them chill out

 

**Used Tampon:** i just,,,, i was worried u might like,,,

 

**Anaconda:** magically morph into a homophobic asshole?? What no u dumbass

 

**Used Tampon:** so,,,,,, all is well????   
  


**Anaconda:** do u rly have to ask that question

 

**Used Tampon:** just humor me this once oka y

 

**Anaconda:** Yes, all is well. I don’t like you any less because you’re into guys. Does that answer your question?

 

**Used Tampon:** yes ty

 

**Anaconda:** yw lmao

 

**Anaconda:** im gonna sleep now ok?? try to go to bed soon as well 

 

**Used Tampon:** ok. Gn~~~ <3

 

**Anaconda:** haha gn 

 

Karma could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he shut down his phone, but he couldn’t directly correlate them with a certain emotion. He felt happiness at Nagisa’s acceptance of his orientation, anxiety at how easily Nagisa could read him, and a touch of melancholy that Nagisa hadn’t admitted to anything similar. A small part of his mind stayed hopeful about Nagisa returning his feelings, but logic ruled over in this singular moment. If the smaller boy liked guys period, this would’ve been a pristine moment to express his own orientation. Instead, he had clucked at the redhead like a mother hen, quickly soothing him and telling him to get some rest. Karma slid a careful  thumb over his cell phone; He felt a lone tear fall down his face and he laughed aloud at himself. He was a delinquent, and this was fucking ridiculous. He eased himself down into bed and his mind subconsciously brought him to another world in which the blue-haired boy held him gently, smiling a knowing but slightly pained smile as Karma’s tears began to fall down more quickly from his tired eyes. Though despondence overwhelmed him in the moment, he smiled, clutching a caring hand that wasn’t there. 

 

This was hell, but he’d endure-Wasn’t like he had a choice.      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i havent posted on this fic in a while; Hi!!! sry that the ending is so ffuckign weir d,, i didnt rly know how to cut the scene off so we went with angst,,, which is something ive been wanting to write lot more lately idk why
> 
> so yea,,,, ive started a new fic but its coming along slower than i want it to so i took a break to write a texting scene, which are usually really fun to write bc u dont have to think abt descriptions and stuff!! u can just!! write dialogue only!! 
> 
> anyways, im a tiny bit pressed for time rn so i'll just ask anyone who enjoyed to pls leave a kudos if u havent already done such, or better yet, leave a nice/constructive comment!! hopefully see yall in the next chapter lmao
> 
> -VC


	12. Porchfront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im getting hit w that summer romance haze again yall save me™
> 
> Nagisa's POV

~~~~

The July air is humid and suffocating as we rock back and forth on the cotton white porch swing, but we’re too mellow to complain. The sun is starting to inch its way into the horizon as we stare out placidly at the fields of crops that stretch out to infinity in front of our eyes. My knees are drawn up to my chest and the tips of my bangs are sticking to my forehead as I suck absentmindedly at my cherry popsicle; Karma’s golden eyes seem to absorb the glowing colors of the sunset as he gazes into the distance, one of his toned arms draped around the back of the swing as he pushes his own scarlet-colored frozen dessert in and out of his mouth. The motion his mouth is making is mesmerizing, and instead of the self-consciousness I might feel at a different time, I watch him with a slight feeling of contentedness. He takes his popsicle out of his mouth, licks his lips and swallows.

“It’s pretty out, isn’t it?” His words are unnecessary, as our previous silence wasn’t uncomfortable, but I don’t fight the start of a conversation.

“Yeah. The view from here is great. I’m glad we decided to walk back to your house.” I sweep my hand absentmindedly over the armrest of the swing, collecting pollen on the tips of my fingers. His eyes are hot as fire on the back of my neck, but it hardly rivals the weather.

“Today was fun,” He says, returning his eyes to his dessert. It seems like we’re playing a game of tag with our eyes now.

“Yeah. Were you flirting with Okuda when we went down to the lake?” I ask casually, raising an eyebrow.

“Nah, just teasing her about somebody else. Why do you ask?”

I shrug. “Just curious. I wanna know if you’re planning to get a girlfriend.”

“I don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon, Nagisa. But I’ll let you know if by some chance it does.”

“Cool.”

There’s a moment of quiet in which we both stare in opposite directions, squinting at the glowing sky.

“Do you want a girlfriend?” Karma asks me after a moment.

“I’m… not sure, really. I don’t think it matters, though.” I snort to myself. “I don’t think I’d be able to get one anyways.”

He turns to face me, and for a moment I’m nervous without reason. “Why not?” There’s genuine curiosity on his face.

“I...Well, look at me,” I say, laughing as I spread my arms. “I’m not a specimen like you, and I’m not a flirt, either. I don’t have much of a chance with any girl.”

Karma opens his mouth for a moment, as if to protest, then closes it in hesitance, though his expression is still somewhat soured. “I…” He seems at a loss for words. “...Okay. If you say so, Nagisa.” He turns back to his original position nonchalantly, but after a moment his eyes flicker back to me.

My popsicle is melting, and a streak of red is trickling down my wrist. I bring my arm up and lick it away casually. When I look back up, I notice that Karma’s eyes are a bit more intense than they were previously.

“Something wrong?” I ask him, turning to face him.

He swallows again. “I...No.” He leans forward, his eyes studying my face. I feel my cheeks heat up just slightly. He pushes his lips together and parts them again, my eyes focus on the movement. His fingertip goes to my chin and he tilts my head up slightly, as if it’s natural for him to do such. “...You really don’t think you can get a girlfriend?” He asks me quietly. His eyes are fixed somewhere on my neck.

I hesitate, unsure of how to answer. “...Do you disagree?” For a moment, the only audible sound is our breathing, which is drawn out and steady.

Then he gently pushes his lips into mine.

I should probably feel surprise, but I don’t. We’ve never discussed anything like this happening, and I’ve never even thought about it. But as soon as it happens I immediately decide that this is right, this is the way it should be. I have no idea what that implies, but it’s too hot for me to care. I let myself slowly melt into his embrace like he’s the blazing sun. He tastes like cherries. For a moment we stay there, the world frozen as he gently move our lips in tandem, mellowing out at the feeling of each other.

I exhale a bit breathily when we part, and while he doesn’t smile, his eyes sparkle a bit more. We stare down at each other’s chest for a few minutes, unsure of how to pick up conversation. He pipes up after a while.

“Yeah, I disagree. I don’t really want to, though.”

I swallow. “What was…that?”

He pauses for a moment, pondering the question. “...Everything.” There’s an endearing shade of pink on his cheekbones as he says it. I push both my hands up his chest to wrap them loosely around his neck.

I want to do everything again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre in heart emoji w eachother yall i love em 
> 
> i apologize for how short and weird this oneshot is,,, i havent been in my right mind lately lol
> 
> but yeah i tried to channel a little of my usless romantics into a fic for you guys (keyword here is tried), hope it's,, enjoyable to read. ik it leaves lot to the imagination bbut sometimes that allows you to make up an epilogue that best suits ur tastes????? idek. im sorry yall ive been so unmotivated lately. i think i might abandon some wips i have going bc i dont really have the energy or the willpower to finish them, so they'll either end up a) being given to a friend to finish or b) just left to rot ;( ,,, also i start high school in august so i'll probably have less time to write when that happens. regardless of all that, please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed!! i love getting them. have an awesome summer yall,, ilysm!! ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> -VC


End file.
